


To Save a Kingdom

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Cover Art, Diplomacy, F/M, King Blaise Zabini, Princess Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: [Art] When two kingdoms need to be united, what better way than to forge an unbreakable vow of marriage? Clever and smart as she is, Princess Hermione knows this - if only her heart could be convinced to fall for King Blaise as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	To Save a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ O5 "Blaise Zabini"
> 
> I've always wanted to write a fairytale 😍 and thanks to some images of Hermione I found on Pinterest, my muse went into overdrive 😁 so much so that it became impossible to finish the whole story in under 10K (which is the limit for the Bingo fics), not to speak of in time for the deadline 😅  
> Therefore, enjoy the cover art for now - and look forward to a fairytale I hope I will be able to get back to working on very soon...

**Author's Note:**

> A big kiss for [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch), who made sure I got a King with a dark skin tone holding the hands of his princess. She also gave his jacket a Slytherin touch. Thank you so much for all that 😘😘


End file.
